We used to be friends
by Olg g
Summary: Action takes place after the end of S3. Veronica is in Virginia on her internship, when the story about 'Castle' hits the press. Will Veronica outsmart her new found enemies, or will they reach the people she loves the most? LoVe is my fave
1. Chapter 1

**We used to be friends…**

**This is my attempt at season 4 of Veronica Mars. All the main characters from the show will be making an appearance. There will be plenty of mysteries for Veronica to solve, while she sorts out who is a friend and who is a foe, and attempts to make sense of her love life. **

_Italics are for Veronica's inner monologue. _**Bold is for author's notes.**

**Reviews are welcome  
**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello dear." A 300 pounds bouncer addressed a girl walking up to the door of a rather shady looking drinking establishment

"Hi" The girl responded in a very young voice. She was 5 feet tall or so, blond and very cute. The girl was wearing a catholic school girl uniform that complemented her figure quite nicely "Jack talked to me about this modeling thing…" she said shyly

"Of course" he responded pointing to the door "come on in" right at the entrance there was a metal detector

_A metal detector at a bar? Not suspicious at all…_

"Jack, hi!" the blonde said excitedly once a tall dark haired man appeared.

"Cindy, I am glad you came." He said "Would you like a drink before we start?" Jack pointed towards a bar

"I am sixteen…"

"I won't tell if you don't!"

The girl nodded excitedly. Jack assumed she hasn't tried alcohol before and brought her a cocktail.

"It's called a Manhattan" Jack said and watched her take a sip "Enjoy"

"Yummy" she said

"Follow me" Jack said and turned around leading her towards the back "We are a fairly new modeling agency so we have to share our space with 'tipsy goat' downstairs."

"No problem" The girl spit out the drink onto a napkin as soon as Jack wasn't watching and dried her lips with it so that none of it got into her system. The napkin turned red.

_Gotcha!_

"So we are going to start with some shots for a perfume commercial. Why don't you wait in this room?"

_Yeah like I'd let you lock me in. _

"Could you point me towards the ladies room?"

"Sure" Jack said somewhat disappointed

The girl got into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sam?" she said in an adult voice into a microphone she had hidden on her

"What you got Veronica?" she heard a voice in her earring

"Positive for GHB." She responded

"Good job. Get out of there."

"Can you hear it?" Veronica asked "I think I heard a shriek."

"We have enough for a warrant." Sam responded "We'll shut them down."

"There is a defenseless girl in there Sam" Veronica whispered "She will be raped by the time we come back… or worse!"

"Mars…" "Mars!" Sam stopped once he realized Veronica was now in the hallway "Fucking interns" he thought as he got out of the car parked a block away.

Veronica sneaked out of the bathroom realizing Jack wasn't looking and went up the stairs. Calculating which room the shriek came from she opened the door… She has seen things in her life but the scene in front of her shocked even her. Inside an amateur crew was filming a barely conscious girl aged 14 at the most getting roughly undressed by a guy wearing a mask. The girl protested at first, but he gagged her mouth as he took off his pants… Veronica lifted her necklace. Inside a hidden camera was taking pictures.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you getting this?" she whispered into intercom "They are filming right now…"

"Cindy!" she heard Jack yell.

"I am a little dizzy." The Veronica complained as Jack ran up to her. She pretended not to see anything.

"Fuck." He said as he roughly grabbed her arm "Let's go!"

Jack led her into another room and threw her onto a bed.

"Stay here!" he ordered as he motioned a couple of guys to guard her

Veronica was doing her best pretending to be drugged as she curled into a ball.

"I am sleepy…" she complained

A few minutes passed until another man walked into the room.

"So what's the problem?" By his tone he seemed to be the boss

"She saw the filming" Jack responded

The boss walked over Veronica and looked her over. He grabbed her face and turned it towards himself. Veronica smiled pretending to flirt. He pushed her legs away from her chest looked over her body and turned to Jack.

"Well at least she is smoking."

_Gee thanks. Still picking winners Veronica!_

"Let's do her next." He resolved "Give her another tablet and she won't remember a thing."

_I wish I didn't know what 'do her next' meant._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He turned towards the door as a drunken man stumbled in. The man had dark hair; he was roughly six feet tall and underneath his loose shirt one could recognize an athletic build. The stranger was in his late twenties and had a completely dazed look. He had a bottle of beer in each hand. The man's eyes made contact with Veronica for a second, and then looked around the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" The boss asked angrily as the man was stumbling closer to the group

"This isn't the man's room." The drunk stumbled closer

"This is a private party sir."

"Dude." He got closer until he was in the middle of the group "I really gotta pee!"

One of the guards put his hands on the stranger's shoulder. In one move the stranger turned around and broke both bottles on the guard's face. The other guard went for his gun, but the stranger was faster. One broken bottle sliced the guard's hand causing him to drop the gun, while the other sliced his throat. Jack was next, and he went down just as fast with several deep wounds to remember the night by. The boss didn't get very far either. Veronica bolted off the bed and grabbed the gun. By the time she pointed the gun at the room the stranger was the only man left standing. Reading the Miranda rights to them was apparently not on his list.

"Fuck Mars" The stranger said angrily as he relieved the four other men in the room of their weapons not even looking at the girl "Do you ever follow orders?"

"I…" Veronica's famous wit has failed her this time "You killed him…" she pointed to one of the men on the floor. He wasn't moving.

Sam grabbed two guns off the men and turned to Veronica. He was covered in blood and must have looked quite scary. Looking over the girl who was doing her best to look calm his gaze softened. "This is her first assignment after all, and she did better than expected." he thought

"Probably." He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes "They are child pornographers, rapists and murderers." "I will not lose sleep over this, and I suggest you don't either."

Veronica nodded as he checked the safety on his guns, made sure they are loaded and than did the same for the gun Veronica was holding.

"They have a girl upstairs" Veronica said regaining her composure "We need…"

"Stay here, guard these four." He said in a tone leaving no room for negotiation. "I'll take care of it." Veronica nodded. "Back up is on their way." "So are the paramedics." He said pointing to the four men on the floor and left the room.

_He called paramedics before walking into the bar. Great, I am teamed up with Dirty Harry._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Somewhere in Africa.**

Several men were sitting inside a conference room listening to a presentation. The youngest of the group, a tall white man 20 years old or so was at the head of the table, and though he said nothing he seemed to be the one person everyone was addressing. Next to him a well groomed black man called Warren in his early thirties was whispering something into his ear, while asking questions about the presentation. The presenters were giving a passionate presentation about micro lending and how it could lift thousands of people out of poverty. The rich white boy they were trying to sell on the idea showed no sign of emotion. Then out of the blue he said:

"Ok."

"Ok?" the presenter was startled

"I'll do it. Two million sound reasonable?" The young man asked calmly.

"Two million US?" the presenter asked with his eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'll have my lawyers look over the documents."

"Thank you Mr. Smith!" the group shook the boy's hand excitedly. After pleasantries and goodbyes only Mr. Smith and Warren were left.

.

"You are a good man Duncan." Warren said approvingly

"Please, I am filthy rich and have absolutely nothing to do with my time."

"Hit the books bud, you are a high school dropout after all!" Warren teased him

"I have a better idea, you, me, a six pack of beer and the NBA playoffs on my satellite TV." Duncan suggested. "Kobe is looking great this year!"

"You really need to find yourself a girl Duncan…" Warren shook his head

.

"Besides, I need to catch a flight to Uganda – I actually got work to do." he paused "You'll love this: the daughter of a local leader is set to marry some old rich guy…" "Instead she runs away with her 'soul mate' " Warren emphasized the word sarcastically "not to be seen again."

"So besides not believing in true love, this is your problem how?" Duncan asked

"Well the only guy who gets caught is this college kid who helped them from the good ole US of A." "And yours truly, being the consul, needs to go bail this…" Warren looks over some papers in his briefcase "Wallace Fennel kid out before the local authorities dispense their idea of justice..." Warren shook his head "You don't want to know…"

At the mention of the name Duncan jerked towards Warren looking into the documents

"Wallace Fennel from Hurst College in Neptune California?"

"You know him?"

"We used to be friends…" Duncan responded "A long time ago."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A few days earlier. Virginia.**

"Veronica, come on in" Agent Farrell, one of the mentors for the FBI internship invited her to sit down. Next to her there was another agent – an attractive man in his twenties. The man carefully looked Veronica over from head to toe, shook his head and said:

"A bit too old."

"Cute and charming" Veronica said sarcastically as she sat down "How do you keep the ladies away?"

"Mrs. Mars!" The woman said sternly. Veronica mumbled a clearly insincere apology while the man suppressed a half smile

"Your options are rather limited here agent Daniels." She told the agent

"Options for what?" Veronica asked

"I am investigating a child pornography website." The man turned to Veronica and said "We believe they kidnap pretty girls as young as 12 from this area, drug them, rape them, film it and kill some of the victims."

"Oh my god!" Veronica exclaimed shocked at both the information and the calm way agent Daniels talked about it

"This is very unorthodox Veronica. Interns usually…" agent Farrell started

"Organize files and get people coffee?" Veronica interjected. So far her dream job hasn't been very exciting. Daniels chuckled again

"Don't go into the field…"

"A girl was kidnapped from a town nearby. She was 14." Daniels said

"Was?" Veronica asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer

Daniels looked her over again "None of the field agents here…"

"Could pull off a scared 15 year old?" Veronica asked in a baby voice.

He nodded. "You are quite…" he looked for the right word "petite" he says satisfied that he didn't offend the intern "which will make you seem younger with the right choice of clothes. And you have the right look."

"The right look?"

"Small, thin, blonde, pretty, seemingly defenseless."

"I am in agent Daniels." Veronica said with determination

"Sam." He said extending his hand for a hand shake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The new Kane estate.**

"Jake!" A man slightly older then Jake Kane walked in

"Senator!" "I wasn't expecting to see you" Jake approached the man slightly surprised

"I always have time for old friends Jake" The senator walked in and headed towards the living room with Jake following "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Sure." Jake was confused as to where this was going

"Would you say I have been supportive of Kane industries?"

"Definitely." Jake responded "The R&D tax credit bill you supported in the senate…"

"That saved you what? Hundred, hundred fifty million?"

"I am grateful senator." Jake responded "And I have been generous…."

.

"Then why are you trying to fuck me?" The senator suddenly turned around and threw a newspaper onto the table. On the front page was an article on the 'Castle'. The names of the senator and several mob bosses including Vladimir Sorokin were highlighted as members.

"Remember Vladimir?" "Because I don't. I haven't seen the man in twenty years, now I need to go on TV and prove that I am not connected to the Mob." The senator lightened up a little seeing as Jake was getting angrier by the second. Without responding Jake dialed and number and said

"Clarence. I need you here ASAP." Then Jake took a deep breath turned around and said

"I swear to you I didn't leak it. I have nothing to gain from this scandal."

"You have the only copy of our archives."

"Somebody broke in…" Jake took another deep breath "Veronica Mars… She…" seeing as she was a rather long story Jake decided not to get into it "Look, I'll handle it."

"You better. Because I am holding you responsible if this escalates." With that the senator turned around and stormed out of the mansion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A party on the beach.**

Logan was sitting on a rock away from the crowd drinking a beer and looking at the ocean. It has been 3 weeks since he saw Her that day in the cafeteria. Three weeks since she said she wanted him out of his life, yet he couldn't get her out of his. She wasn't responding to her email, unless you include a three line response couple of days ago… She was fine as far as he knew… Mac was the only common friend they had who would even talk to him. Maybe he should invite Mac to their next kegger…

"Logan!" Dick approached already quite drunk with two girls on either side of his arm "There you are dude!"

Logan turned around and acknowledged his friend with a nod

"This is Molly and Jenny" he pointed to the girls "They enjoy longs walks on the beach and meeting movie stars."

"You must be thinking of my father."

"Oh my god I had such a crush on him in elementary school!" Molly confessed "So sad how he died!"

"Quite a tragedy!" Logan said sarcastically "If he was alive I am sure he would be happy to film having sex with you and kill you."

The two girls stood there stunned for a second not knowing what to say, then Dick came to the rescue

"Don't mind him, his girlfriend just broke his heart." Dick told the girls as Logan's gaze softened "He saved her from a mobster, but she still won't talk to him."

"Oh my god, I've read about this in the Hearst Free Press." "The fight in the food court" Jenny ran up and put her hand on his back "You were defending that poor girl's honor" Molly not wishing to be left behind soon followed and sat on the other side of Logan

"Yeah that's me…" Logan nodded his head. It would seem that Veronica was the only girl in the school who didn't think what he did was courageous or romantic. Of course Veronica was the only girl whose opinion mattered to him. "Saving damsels in distress since 2003." At least something good came out of that. Gorya was a well known bully, so the students at Hearst increasingly saw Veronica as a victim.

.

Once the girls were not looking, Dick performed a dirty dance suggesting Logan finally make a move. Logan could get so much tail if he wanted, but he seemed unmotivated to do so.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sometime later Dick was chatting up some honey next to a campfire when he spotted a group of 6 guys walking up to the party.

"Cool party" One of the newcomers said in a sharp Russian accent "Who is in charge here?"

"That would be the Dickster" Dick stood up and pointed both thumbs towards himself "Sorry bro, private party."

"Well I am sure you can make an exception." With that the guy grabbed a liquor bottle nearby and threw it into the fire. It went up in flames. "We are looking for Logan Echolls."

"Chill out dude!" Dick put a hand on the guy's shoulder. The Russian turned around and punched him in the stomach. The hit took the air out of Dick's lungs as he felt to his knees gasping for air. The stranger was wearing brass knuckles on his right hand. The rest of the party took a couple of steps back as the intruder said:

"Logan Echolls. Is he here?"

"Did my pizza delivery finally arrive?" Logan said defiantly walking towards the group. The people at the party were backing away except for Dick who wobbled next to Logan "I know 15% is not a very generous tip, but aren't you overreacting?"

"You funny guy Echolls" the stranger said "Maybe I break only one leg"

"That's does it!" Logan said "I am ordering from Pizza Hut from now on."

The guy jumped closer when suddenly Logan pulled out a gun and pointed it at the intruder's face.

The 6 men stopped in their tracks.

.

"Give me a reason comrade!" he dared "I am having a Really bad month!"

Logan looked like he meant business. Even Dick was a little scared.

"Friend of Gorya?" Logan asked. He has been waiting for Gorya to make a move for a while

"Relax man!" the Russian backed down with his hands up "He just wanted to scare you a little."

"Tell Gorya that if he wants a rematch, he knows where to find me." Logan said "Now get out of our party!" the strangers lingered for a second

.

"In ten seconds I will stop asking nicely." Logan added menacingly aiming his gun "Do Svidanja!" The attackers took off

"Mazel tov" Logan said in a suddenly calm voice "let the debauchery resume" putting his gun away as if nothing happened

"Dude" Dick said extending his fist "that was badass."

Logan tapped Dick's fist with his own, and Dick made an explosion sound.

"Thanks for having my back Dick." Logan said with a sincere look in his eyes "You are a good friend."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Let me know what you think! I wanted Veronica to do something awesome, and this seemed like the only mission the FBI would send an intern on... I also think that Veronica leaking the Castle member's list to the press was not a good move... since the 'powerful men' would know who did it and fight back... Stay tuned for more, and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Tall, dark and handsome

**Tall, dark and handsome.**

**.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming!**

**I am not associated with Veronica Mars in any way.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mars Investigations. **

"Hello" A woman walked into the door. "I am looking for Keith Mars."

"Mrs. Fennel?" The girl at the desk answered "Wallace's mom?"

"Wait, don't tell me…" Alicia looked at the girl "Cindy, right?"

"Everyone calls me Mac." Mac nodded "Let me see if Mr. Mars. is…"

"Alicia!" Keith walked out of his office before Mac had a chance to ask "good to see you!"  
"Hello Keith!" she said "How is… everything?" she asked awkwardly

"I am good…" Keith wasn't sure what to say either. Their break up happened so quickly, neither of them was sure what actually happened. "Our kids still hang out…"

"Yeah…" Alicia added "Wallace tells me more about Veronica then any of his actual girlfriends." The group chuckled and then Alicia said more seriously:

"Keith, I actually need your help." "I think somebody might be stalking me…" Keith looked at her concerned "and Sheriff Van Lowe is a joke…"

"Let's go into my office."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As curious as Mac was, she decided to give them some privacy and started on her homework. Those summer classes were serious business! Then a tall dark haired guy her age walked into the office. He looked around curiously and then approached Mac with a smile and an air of confusion.

"Veronica?"

"No I am Mac" Mac said looking into his eyes. Not one to be impressed easily, but this guy was seriously hot "This is her desk though…" "she uh…" "I am helping her dad over the summer while she is in Virginia."

"Oh, I thought you looked different." "I am James. Stosh Piznarski – Piz is a good friend of mine from back home."

"Cool" Mac said "Piz is in New York right now…"

"I know…" James responded "I was actually hoping his superhero girlfriend might help me with something."

"Superhero?"

"You should hear him talk about her…" James shook his head and laughed "From what I gathered she is a brainy freshman with supermodel looks who fights crime and corrects injustice in her free time."

"That's actually pretty accurate." Mac responded as they both laughed

"Let me guess, you are the sexy scientist who hooks her up with all the crazy gadgets."

Now would probably be the time to say something clever, but Mac's blood rushed to her face as she realized the handsome stranger was flirting with her. His eyes were almost hypnotic…

"How do you gather?" Mac asked

"Well…" James looked her over "you are part of the crime solving team since her dad asked you to do her job" he waved his hands around the office "You are taking advanced programming in C#..." he pointed to the book she was studying "…which is a Junior level class, and there is no way you are older than Piz and I" Mac smiled and nodded "Hence the scientist" "And the sexy…" he smiled at her "well that's pretty much on the surface."

Mac blushed and looked down.

"Sorry" James said "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

For the next 30 minutes they shared stories of their common friends. Mac told him tales of their spy adventures, at least the ones she was privy too. James seemed really interested in how they cracked the password on Jake Kane's hard drive – turned out his secret passion was cryptography.

No to be outdone, James told her about Piz back in the day. Perhaps the most memorable was the story of how he and Piz used to get high and debate politics in high school, adding "Just don't tell his girlfriend, Piz will kill me!"

In fact somebody filmed James smoking weed in his room the other day, and was blackmailing him. He didn't want to involve the sheriff, or Keith Mars, the former sheriff for obvious reasons. Though Mac wasn't a big fan of potheads, this flaw made James somewhat more approachable. She promised to help, and was gathering her gear when Logan walked in.

"Hey Logan!" Mac said excitedly "Are you here to see Mr. Mars?"

"Hi Mac" Logan said and nodded. "Mac's friend." He waved towards James. Something about him seemed familiar "Have we met man?" he asked the stranger

"I doubt it." James responded "I got into California a week ago."

"Really…" Logan was looking at the guy trying to remember where he knew him from

"But I know who you are…" James seemed eager to change the subject "Logan Echolls"

"And how is my rep outside of so-Cal?"

"Well he is friends with Piz…" Mac interjected

"Ah… so is it somewhere between Darth Vader and Dr. Evil?"

"Logan, come on now!" Mac said jokingly "They are both good deep inside…"

As she was leaving with James, she looked around and saw a completely defeated look on Logan's face

"You know I am kidding." "Jeez" Logan nodded and put back the 'bad boy' mask

"Mackie" Logan pulled out his cell phone "Can you give me your digits again?"

"Logan…" she was dying to get out of there "…I'll email you, ok?"

"Fine" Logan said, Mac's number was never his aim. "Have fun!" He did use the phone to take a picture of James.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Virginia.**

Veronica walked into the briefing room for the FBI interns. Every morning they would have a meeting to discuss whatever cases the 'suits' upstairs would tell them about. Effectively it was a daily one-two hour PR session about the joys of working for the FBI.

"Save the cheerleader!" Steven, one of the other interns yelled out when Veronica walked in

"Save the world!" Andy, the guy sitting right next to him yelled out right after

_When I walked out of Shelly Palmer's party, Madison has written 'slut' on my car. My life in high school has been defined by that reputation ever since. And here, thousands of miles away, I am still defined by that word. I've tried to be friendly, to get along with everyone, and have even toned down the sassy, but I am still seen as a slut who made a sex tape and that stupid cheerleader joke. No more nice Veronica!_

"Steven" Veronica approached menacingly "What did you say?"

"You know… the cheerleader…" he said inviting the rest of the classmates to look at her "I cannot be the only one who can see it." Veronica looked around, and much to her dismay most interns seemed to know what Steven was talking about.

"Veronica seems a bit shorter, but yeah, I see it" Jason, another intern said

"No way!" Jessica, a girl who usually sat near Veronica added

"That's a bit sexist guys" Jenny added

"How is it sexist?" Steven seemed confused "If anything I am saying you are hot." He turned to Veronica

"You showed the video?" Veronica was brimming with anger

"Yeah, parts of it are on YouTube…" "It's pretty good" Steven responded casually. Realizing Veronica was about to strangle him, he added "That's a crime how?"

"You are going to regret this…" Veronica said quietly yet angrily

"Sit down everyone!" Agent Farrell walked in with a new presentation. Veronica's vengeance would have to wait

"Regret what?"

"Veronica, sit down!" Agent Farrell said forcefully. These college interns could sometimes behave like five year olds.

"I don't get girls sometimes…" Steven whispered to Andy who just shrugged his shoulders

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_In the next two hours I managed to find out a lot of interesting things about my new friend Steven. A couple speeding tickets here and there, no criminal record to speak off, straight A sophomore from upstate New York. But even upstanding citizens like Steven have dirty pictures hidden somewhere on the Internet. Ah the Age of Facebook… Apparently he enjoyed dancing at night clubs as a part of the YMCA crew...He probably should have gone with the policeman outfit though… _

"Veronica, Steven could you stay a minute?" Agent Farrell said once their presentations were over.

"What's up" Steven asked walking up to the mentor

"Can you explain this?" Agent Farrell showed him the email attachment that was going around. In it there were pictures of Steven dancing at a gay club in a rather risqué outfit

"Where did you get this?" Steven blushed

"Oh were those supposed to be secret?" Veronica asked pretending "You look hot" "In a gay fireman kind of way."

"Veronica!" Agent Farrell interjected "We are not in middle school."

"Steven, are you gay?" agent Farrell asked the guy

"What happened to don't ask, don't tell?"

"Oh you told" Veronica said coyly "So they are going to ask!"

"Steven, you propositioned agent Jackson to have sexual relations on his lunch break." Agent Farrell said showing an email originating from Steven's FBI account. He never changed his password from the default… "We don't care if you are gay, but sexual harassment…"

"I did what?" Steven asked shocked

"Huh, so all the good ones are taken or gay" Veronica taunted

"Veronica, nobody likes a smartass." Farrell cut her off

Steven took a deep breath to collect his thoughts

"I think the three of us know that I didn't send those emails." "And I am straight for the record…"

Agent Farrell nodded. "Yes, I am not an idiot."

_I wonder how she figured out it was me?_

"I cannot however overlook the…" she pointed at the pictures "…behavior you exhibited here." Steven looked down. "You are breaking half a dozen laws in this one alone…"

"We'll have to discuss your future in this program."She said standing up "Both of you." Leaving, the mentor turned around and shook her head. "This is FBI, not the set of Mean Girls. Try behaving like adults you are supposed to be."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did I offend you in a past life or something?" Steven turned to Veronica once the 'adult' was gone

"You showed my tape." Veronica said "I found your dirty secret." "The question I have is who showed it to you?"

"What tape?"

"You know… cheerleader" she mimicked his expression from earlier

"You are pissed off about that?"

"You might make a detective yet"

"NBS showed 'your tape'…" Steven couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the situation.

"What?" Veronica

"Heroes… the best new show on television…" seeing a blank expression on Veronica's face he added "You look like Claire, the cheerleader…" "She is one of the key characters…" "It's supposed to be funny since you are sort of a hero…." "…the bust you did last week…"

"Oh" Veronica came to a sudden realization of what she did as blood rushed to her face

"You've never seen it, have you?"

"I caught the previews…"

"Seeing as Hayden Panettiere is a sexy movie star, being compared to her is a compliment for most sane people"

"Yeah, I kind of thought you were talking about something else…"

"And I didn't think you were a bitch." Steven said angrily "I guess we both jumped to conclusions."

"I deserve that…" Veronica looked down "Steven, I am sorry…"

"Don't." "Just don't" He interrupted her and walked away but turned around at the doorstep "…oh and Veronica, you are not the only person who can use the Internet. I wonder what a search of Veronica Mars and cheerleader will turn up…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mars Investigations**

"Logan, come on in" Keith said once he said good-bye to Alicia.

"Mr. Mars" Logan walked in pensive, still suspicious of James

"What can I do for you?"

"I was attacked last night…" "I was at this party…"

"I heard." "Logan you had a gun! You could have hurt someone!"

"I believe that's the idea." He said as Keith shook his head "I am rather attached to my kneecaps, and those guys looked like they meant business."

"So who is after you?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me." With that Logan pulled out a flash drive containing a photo one of his friends took of the attackers.

Keith went on to search the databases as Logan paced around the room nervously. Half an hour later Keith looked up and said:

"Any reason the Russian mafia is after you?" Keith said finally

"You figured it out?"

"Well only three of them can be distinguished on this picture." Keith pointed on the picture "This guy here is off my radar."

"Clean?"

"Or careful." Keith went on "Bachelor number two, Anatoliy Kumentzov, minor juvi record, arrested a couple of times... nothing exciting."

"And the third?" Logan was getting anxious

"Ivan Razumov, his uncle is middle management in the Russian mob." Logan nodded pensively

"Any connection to Gorya Sorokin?"

Keith looked through his databases and confirmed.

"Logan, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Story of my life…" Logan said and suddenly got an idea "Could you run one more picture for me." He handed Keith the cell phone with picture of James "Is he associated with the others?"

Keith went on to work on his computer and in a couple of minutes came up with an answer:

"Yeah, Sergei Bakun, a conman…seduces naïve rich girls… they all run in the same circles… him and Anatoliy were arrested together for possession." "Logan, are you okay?" Keith asked as Logan became pale

"This guy…" he pointed at the rap sheet "…he just left with Mac."

"What would he want with Mac?" Keith asked concerned standing up

"I suggest we go and ask him." Logan said clenching his fists.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Please review! Loved it, hated it, fell asleep reading it… Let me know! **

**As far as I recall, Heroes season 1 started around that summer, and it was huge, at least among the college crowd I hung out with. So people are quoting it in my story as opposed to Battlestar Galactica. I thought about comparing Veronica to Elle Bishop, but that seemed a bit cheesy and chronologically incorrect****. This chapter sums up what bothered me about Veronica's character – she is way too quick to jump to conclusions about people she calls friends. She accuses Logan of murder the day after she absolves him of organizing her date rape, even as she still is his out of jail phone call… Weivel gets accused of pretty much everything that goes down in Neptune, and the way she handled Hank Landry is very cold, considering how much altruistic effort he put into her career. Don't worry, VM is by no means a negative character in my story, merely a human with some flaws.  
**

**Let me know what you think about Logan in my story – I want him to be more proactive and resourceful – the way he was in season 2. **

**Anyways hope you liked it! And here is my first cliffhanger: what happens with Mac?**


	3. Chapter 3 The white knight

**The white knight.**

**(sorry for the silly chapter names, I couldn't resist)**

**I am not associated with Veronica Mars in any way.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Outside of Camelot**

"I thought you lived on Campus?" Mac was a little surprised to be headed to a motel

"I haven't moved into the dorms yet." James responded somewhat nervously

"So you've been living at Camelot all week?"

"Yeah it's the cheapest place in town." James seemed relieved to find the excuse "I am not swimming in dough like your buddy Logan."

"Well then this is your lucky day!"

"It is?"

"They clean up your room every day, right?" James nodded "So whoever is blackmailing you planted the camera the day before…" She was getting anxious as James was still not getting it "We find out who cleaned your room that day, and we solve the case!" she finished triumphantly

As Mac turned to go to the administration offices James caught her by the hand and started dragging her towards one of the rooms. As she turned around in surprise he showed her a metallic object in his jacket pocket.

"Keep walking. Scream and I'll shoot."

Stunned Mac keep walking as this seemingly charming stranger was dragging towards the rooms. Finally she said:

"James what are you doing?..."

Without saying a word he dragged her up the stairs opened the door to one of the rooms, threw her onto the bed, and handcuffed her to it.

"Sorry Cindy, I couldn't let us be seen together."

She looked around and realized that he had sound proofed the room.

"Are you like a serial killer…?" It was probably not the smartest thing to ask, but Mac didn't have much experience being kidnapped.

"No." he said putting a towel under the door. Screaming seemed useless now. "I just have some questions, and I need them answered immediately."

"People know where I am, and they know I am with you!" "You should just let me go."

"Sweetheart, you told your boss you were going to the dorms." James shook his head sitting down next to her. "My name isn't James, and I've never met Stosh Piznarski"

"How did you…"

"That kid has a Facebook, a MySpace and a LiveJournal account, and he updates them religiously." James smiled "In two hours I knew more about his habits then his grandparents."

"Oh…"

"Now, I hope you understand the seriousness of your situation." He added calmly "I would take no pleasure in getting physical, but I will if I have to."

With that he taped her mouth shut with duct tape, and called somebody on the cell phone. They argued angrily in a language she did not understand, Russian perhaps? It seemed money was the topic, as she recognized some of the words. But if James was asking for ransom, why would he kidnap a middle class college student? Then again, her biological parents were rich, and she had a couple of rich friends. But none of them spoke Russian… These were excruciating ten minutes. Finally James hung up and asked:

"What do you know about a hard drive stolen from Jake Kane?" Mac looked up with a sudden fear in her eyes. Gorya Sorokin confession about his family still caused her nightmares.

"What hard drive?" Mac was really a poor liar. It would be obvious to anyone she knew something. James slapped her face and asked again

"Don't lie to me. I know you helped crack it. I want to know what you saw and how many copies you made."

"I uh…" her face still stung as her brain was scrambling to find out what to say "I didn't see anything… I just broke the code…"

He slapped her again. It would seem that he did take some pleasure in getting physical.

"How stupid do you think I am? You commit a felony for Veronica, and don't even look at the content of the hard drive…"

As much as she wanted to put a brave face, tears came onto her eyes. The thought that she is never leaving this room crossed her mind. And the thought that they will come for Veronica next wasn't helping.

"Okay, okay!" she said through tears "I saw the list of all the Castle members."

"And?"

Suddenly the room phone rang. The call was coming from the hotel offices.

"Yes."

"What charges?" "No don't come up here, I'll come downstairs." With that James hung up the phone and swore in Russian. Then he taped her mouth again and said

"Don't do anything stupid. I'll be back."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Gym. FBI offices.**

Veronica walked inside to see Sam Daniels stretching on the mats. For such a big guy he was quite flexible. She admired him for a second, when he noticed her and waved.

"Veronica, hey!"

"Hi Sam. How is your shoulder?" she asked. He was shot during their bust.

"Better." He lifted up the sleeve of his shirt revealing a small scar and stitches "I'll be busting skulls in no time."

"I made you some peanut butter cookies."

"Pretty and a good cook." He sat down in a meditation pose and invited her to sit in front of her. She did as he took one of her cookies "You are a catch Mars."

"I am afraid cookies are the pinnacle of my culinary skill."

"So what brings you here?"

"I kind of need your help…"

"So this is quid pro quo…" he shook his head ironically "I am not sure you understand how bribing works." "Federal agents like cold hard cash." He smiled at his own joke

"These are some pretty good cookies..."

"You drive a hard bargain." He said taking another one "What can I do for you?"

"I got myself in trouble."

"So I've heard." He said as Veronica arched her eyebrows "It is known as Stripergate 2007 around the water cooler."

"Well I thought Steven sent out this tape of me and my boyfriend…"

"That he sent to the whole Bureau the next day?"

"That's the one…" She stopped suddenly "You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"I hate my life sometimes." Veronica said as she looked away

"Up to the point where I realized you both were filmed against your will." Sam responded quickly to reassure her "It was still G-rated…"

"So you believe me?" Veronica asked incredulously "You don't think I am a…"

"Person of questionable morals unfit for the Bureau?" He didn't want to say slut. She appreciated it. "Don't look so surprised…" "I'd like to think I am a good judge of character."

"Wow" she said relieved "This is usually harder." "Convincing people I am not the devil."

"To be fair I am also a good judge of amateur porn."

"Come again?"

"I bust illegal porn sites for a living."

"Oh." Veronica laughed "Of course."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." He said standing up

"I don't?"

"The Bureau doesn't want a scandal any more then you do. You will finish up here keeping a low profile; get to put an impressive line on your resume, with a cool story to tell your friends. I'll be more than happy to be your reference if need be."

"Thank you." She smiled at him "But… I don't want a line on my resume… I want to do this… be a fed."

"Even after last week?"

"Especially after last week."

"Excuse me for saying, but you are an intelligent, creative and beautiful girl." She smiled at the compliment "You could do pretty much anything. Why would you want to be shot at for a living?"

"Why do you?" she asked back

"Touché." "But I asked first."

"I am good at it I guess…" he nodded in agreement "I like the challenge, I like solving crimes, unraveling mysteries, catching bad guys…" "I am a PI and it's great, but…" "Finding out if a husband is cheating doesn't compare with putting a murderer away…" "Helping people like that girl from last week…" "Even if I get fired tomorrow, knowing that we saved her…" "This was so worth it…"

"Ok." He was clearly impressed "I would also have accepted: 'to have a gun and a badge'"

"I was getting to that." She answered "So you'll help me?"

"Well I did take the bribe." He said grabbing another cookie. "So what's the master plan?"

Veronica went into details about which FBI servers the emails were sent to. She had a friend who could walk her through deleting the trace of any emails sent through the servers. While his clearance would get them in, he could distract the IT staff on the nightshift with his swagger while she…

"I am going to stop you right there before you suggest any more felonies…" he said laughing. Her plan wasn't actually half bad "I have a better idea. Jenny and I go way back… Give me 15 minutes."

_Jenny?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**First floor of Camelot**

James got out of the elevator and came face to face with Logan Echolls. Before either of them could say a word, Logan punched him in the gut. With the next hit Logan bloodied his lip. James stumbled away trying to make a run for it, and then a tall blond kid came out from behind the corner and hit him hard on the face knocking him down.

"You just got Dicked son!" Dick said triumphantly looking at motionless James

Without saying a word, Logan looked through James's pocket and found the room key.

"305" He told Dick as he bound James's hands and mouth.

…

When the door to her room opened, Mac was surprised to see Logan and Dick dragging in a motionless and bound James. They put the guy down as Logan searched through her bag, found her cell phone, and without saying a word left the room with it. Dick made sure that James was passed out, walked over to Mac and took the tape off her mouth.

"Are you okay Mac-attack?"

Tears were still running down her face, and Dick felt a sudden need to comfort her. He hugged her and whispered

"You are safe now… Dick got ya… It's gonna be okay" a little bit later he separated himself from her and asked:

"Do you know where he keeps the keys?" he pointed to the handcuffs.

As Dick freed her, Logan came back into the room and cuffed James, who was now waking up to the side of the bed.

"How did you find me?" Mac asked, hugging Dick for comfort

"Mr. Mars is tracking your cell phone." Logan said filing a bucket with water "It is now at the back of a truck heading south." He splashed the water on James face causing the guy to jerk around in his restrains "Which gives us some quality time with Sergei here." He said as he kicked the guy in the ribs.

"Sergei?"

"Russian mafia… Or mafia wannabe to be precise." He kicked Sergei again and kneeled down to be at his eye level "You know who I am, correct?"

Sergei nodded.

"You know I've been arrested for murder twice." Sergei nodded again "Some people even think I killed my father." With that Logan punched the guy in the ribs. "Though I actually wanted him dead, so I guess that's not much of stretch." He punched him again

"I've gotten in trouble for beating people to a pulp more times than I can count." Another hit in the gut followed

"Logan!" Mac called out trying to stop him, but Dick held her

"The love of my life told me she doesn't want to see me again…" Logan continued without acknowledging Mac "You punks tried to attack me yesterday…" Logan punched him again "And now you kidnapped a very dear friend of mine…"

"I am a very angry man with very little to lose…" Logan's face got closer to Sergei's as he slowly asked "Do you realize how fucked you are right now?"

"Logan, stop!" Mac pleaded "Don't do it!"

Logan got up and faced her. His look softened as he saw Mac still in Dick's arms. Mac looked scared of him, and so did Dick.

"You should probably go Mac." He said softly "This could get ugly."

"Ugly?" she asked through tears. "As opposed to what you are doing to him now?"

"I need to ask him some questions…" Logan responded "I need to know the truth."

"You haven't asked him anything!"

"Good point." Logan walked up to the counter, grabbed a handful of toothpicks and walked up to Sergei. He grabbed his index finger on the hand cuffed to the bed, put the toothpick underneath his nail and said

"Bear with me comrade; I've only seen this done on TV." Sergei tried to mumble something through the tape "Unless you want to talk?"

Sergei was very cooperative. He was a very small fish in the criminal circles, so when Gorya approached Sergei to seduce and kidnap Mac he jumped at the opportunity to prove himself. While she was held here, her dorm room and her house were searched by other gang members for any copies. Apparently Veronica and Mac stole a hard drive containing enough evidence to put several very scary men away for many years. On top of that it contained the information to ruin the careers of some very important men, not in the least part due to their association to the aforementioned scary men. The list of all the members of the 'Castle' was leaked to the media, and now Sorokin and company have traced it back to Veronica and Mac.

Logan sat down to process the information.

"Dude, should we call the police or something?" Dick asked. Logan nodded quietly. He taped the conversation with Sergei up to the point where he confessed to kidnapping Mac, but kept the story of Kane hard drive out of it. Quietly he put the tape on the bed with the caption "confession" on the bed, secured Sergei and walked outside the room.

"Why?" he asked Mac, his tone of voice defeated at the realization how much trouble they were all in.

"We thought they were just another silly secret society…" Mac started "We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into… Once we saw what was on that drive… Veronica gave it right back…"

"But you still gave the list of their names to Nish who published it…"

"You know Veronica…." Mac said quietly "She doesn't let bad guys get away…"

"Oh I know Veronica…." He shook his head…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The three of them drove in silence for a while thinking about what just happened. Logan was driving, while Mac and Dick were sitting in the back seat. Subconsciously Mac was holding on to his hand for comfort, and Dick never pulled back…

"Thank you guys, really…" Mac finally said "As much as I hate what you were about to do…" "I kind of wanted you to do it…"

Logan turned to her and smiled "What was I about to do?" "5 more minutes and I was out of ideas… I would call Veronica's dad, ask him for advice and hope I don't do hard time." He let out a chuckle

"You were not going to…"

"Jam toothpicks under his fingernails?" He paused, not sure of his answer… "I wanted him to believe I would…" "Would that even work?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well played Jack Bauer…" Mac asked clearly impressed "Wait, where you in on this?" She turned to Dick.

"The Dick wouldn't miss a good beat down!" he said gleeful

"I was outsmarted by Dick Casablancas…" Mac bit her lip "Didn't think I'd see the day…"

"Mackie…" Dick seemed hurt

"Sorry…" she said "I should be nicer to you from now."

They got out of the car outside Mars investigations. Mac's car was parked outside.

"You sure you don't need some Dick?" Dick asked. It didn't come out right "So you aren't alone."

"I am fine guys, really. I talked to my parents, and they are meeting me."

Dick agreed reluctantly, but gave her his cell phone. Hers was still at the back of some truck.

"Call Logan if you need us…" she agreed

"Mac…" Logan started "When you talk to Veronica about this…" "…could you omit the…"

"Love of your life part?" Logan smiled and nodded

"Freudian slip, huh?" Mac said "Don't worry, in my story you'll be fearless, cool-headed and dashingly handsome, the perfect white knight."

Logan smiled "That's how I remember it…"

"And Logan…" "…don't go hard on Veronica about the Castle…" "…she is as freaked out about this as you are right now…"

"She hides it well."

"She is a good actress."

"I doubt she cares what I think of her." He shrugged his shoulders

"She is a great actress, if you believe that."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FBI intern Supervisor office.**

It took Agent Daniels fifteen minutes to shower and change and about one more to tell Veronica his plan. Or rather, he walked out of the locker room smelling of aftershave and confidence and threw a quick

"Follow me" Veronica's way. Then he headed straight towards agent Farrell's office.

_Great, so you have a plan to help me, you aren't going to share any of it, and you expect me to blindly follow your lead. Oh the irony._

"Could you tell agent Farrell Sam Daniels is here to see her." He asked the receptionist when he got there.

"Sam!" agent Farrell walked outside her office within a minute inviting him in "I thought you were leaving for Chicago?"

"Not until Thursday." He said shaking her hand. Veronica noticed the light touch he gave her right hand with his left as they shook. Their touch was also a little too long.

"Veronica…" Agent Farrell greeted her coldly

"Jen you got a moment?" Sam addressed Agent Farrell "I think I will make you an offer you can't refuse." He said looking in Veronica's direction

Jenifer Farrell leaned towards Sam's ear and whispered. Fortunately Veronica could read lips "Sam, she is more trouble then she is worth. You might want to find another protégé."

"I disagree." He said in normal voice" "Perhaps we could have a side bet?" He said winking at her "Like good ole days." Clearly unwilling to discuss 'good ole days' in front of Veronica, agent Farrell invited Sam into her office.

.

Veronica was pacing nervously waiting for her future to be resolved when she heard the voice behind her.

"You?"

"Steven" Veronica acknowledged his presence not wanting to talk

Steven was apparently waiting for agent Farrell as well. He paced around for a bit. There was laughter coming out of her office – apparently she and Sam were in no hurry to face the interns.

"On the bright side." Steven finally said "If this FBI thing doesn't work out, you'd make a solid cheerleader."

"Too bad the fire department wouldn't let you work shirtless." She shot back

"So do you do 'cheer' for all the guys you meet?" "Cause I know a guy who would…"

"I am sure you do" "How many guys did you meet at the 'Manhole'?"

The two stared each other down, as the door to the office opened.

"Ah the kids are both here" Sam said walking out of the office with Jenifer "So Veronica wants to be a Fed, while Steven here needs a couple recommendation letters for Law School."

"You can still get that…" Jenifer said. "…prove yourselves by solving a case professionals are having trouble with."

"In the field?" Steven asked

"Of course not." Agent Farrell responded "You don't leave the office. You are not exactly field ready. You can do research and formulate theories."

"So we don't get guns, hardware or training and we are supposed to outperform actual agents." Veronica summed up

"Right. Or you are thrown out of the program." Sam said jovially "Is Veronica Mars afraid of a little challenge?"

"Fine." "I'll crush YMCA here." She looked towards Steven

"Barbie, please. Your only skill is being bait." "Why don't you go back to Cali and marry rich."

"This is possibly my best idea this year." Sam said before Veronica could respond as he looked at the two bickering teenagers. He motioned them both to come closer. When they did he put one hand on each of their shoulders and said "You two work as a team, and are evaluated as a team." "Veronica, Steven, meet your best friend for the rest of the summer."

"You are not serious!" Steven said

"Yeah… He hates me." Veronica added

"I really do hate her…"

"See you are agreeing already" Sam looked at the two and then turned to agent Farrell

"See you tomorrow Jenifer. My work here is done!"

_My only friend at the FBI is an evil genius, a kung fu master, and is probably sleeping with my boss. My summer partner introduced me to my coworkers as a porn star. And the only way to prove myself is to solve a murder case, without going leaving the office. Welcome to the real world Veronica! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kane Industries.**

"Logan?" Clarence Widman greeted the boy. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Hello Clarence." Logan said as he walked into his office

"How is life?"

"Oh you know classic teenager stuff." He said sitting down "Partying hard, chasing girls…" Clarence smiled "…riding waves, getting attacked by members of a secret society run by my best friend's dad."

"Secret society?" Clarence tensed up

"Castle." He said gouging Clarence's reaction. Clarence put a poker face on "Fun group of people…" "Not very good at keeping secrets though…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to talk to Duncan."

"Duncan?" Clarence was surprised "Why?"

"We need to catch up." Logan said simply "Some things he needs to know."

"I have no idea where Duncan is."

"Avoiding the Feds is expensive. Raising a child is expensive. Maintaining the kind of lifestyle Duncan is used to, is expensive." Logan paused "Trust me, I know." "Without a high school diploma, even as smart as he is…" "…no way he can afford it without some help from back home."

"And what makes you think I would know anything about it?"

"Clarence, come on, you are the only one here qualified to pull it off." He unbuttoned his shirt "I am not wearing a wire if that is what you are worried about." "Or would you rather I talked to the press?" "I can get on Tonight's show by tonight."

Without saying a word Clarence went over to a safe and took out an untraceable cell phone from it. He dialed a number and said.

"You will talk in front of me, and give me back the phone once you are done."

"No problem. I am sure none of this is news to you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Please review!**

**Do you think I went too far with Logan? I feel like he is not the guy to sit back and let the police handle things... He is very good at getting things done when he has a problem to solve as he showed in season 2.  
**

**In the next chapter we finally meet Wallace who is still languishing in a prison somewhere... Stay tuned!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Moneybags

**Mr. Moneybags.**

**.**

**Sorry it has been a while since I updated – life's been crazy. **

**I am not associated with Veronica Mars in any way.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sheriff's station**

"Mr. Echolls, are you here to confess?" Sheriff Van Lowe said as Logan walked into his office

"I do confess."

"You do?" This wasn't supposed to be this easy

"I no longer believe in democracy."

"Huh?"

"Completely unqualified people get elected all the time." Logan stared at him "But I digress."

"Yes. I do have crimes to solve." Vinnie said slightly insulted

"Well then it is your lucky day. I am here to do that for you."

"Go on."

"The disappearance of Duncan and Lily Faith Kane."

Vincent Van Lowe looked scared for a second, but then quickly composed himself.

"Lily Faith Kane?" Vincent asked.

"Duncan's daughter." Logan answered. "She was named Faith… but I suppose that's a bit too religious right for Duncan."

"If I am not mistaken, you are suggesting you have contacted a federal fugitive."

"Not at all. See, Duncan took his daughter on a two year long trip around the world." "He was 18 at the time and had full custody of Lily, so he was well within his rights to do so."

"What about the Mannings?"

"Well Mr. Manning had a heart attack yesterday."

"I've heard. How unfortunate…"

"Yes…" Logan was uneasy at this knowledge. He was not naïve enough to believe Meg's dad would have a heart attack a week after Logan called Duncan. But everything he knew about him suggested Mr. Manning deserved it.

"He might still recover" Logan added

"Let's hope so.

"And Mrs. Manning confirmed Meg's verbal orders to give full custody of Lily to Duncan."

"So this whole kidnapping thing was a big misunderstanding…" Vinnie asked ironically

"Exactly." Logan said "I am glad we understand each other."

"Our friends at the FBI may be less understanding."

"It is being handled as we speak." Logan had no idea how Duncan would fool the FBI. But it seemed to be the right thing to say.

"You kids know your spy games." "Seems like you've been spending a lot of time around Veronica."

Logan let out a nervous chuckle

"And what it is you need from me?" Vinnie was on edge

"Very simple. You never talked to Duncan, nor have you met him." "You have also not accepted thirty thousand dollars to get him across the Mexican border." Vinnie stared him down at the mention

"That simple?" Vinnie relaxed. All they wanted was for him to keep quiet.

"That simple." "Do we understand each other?"

"And if I don't, I might have a heart attack too?"

"Your job is pretty dangerous…" Logan said. "Who knows what could happen…" This was getting surreal. He was threatening a sheriff to help Duncan come back. Logan still remembered how relieved he was when Duncan left. After all, Duncan was the only guy he was threatened by when it came to Veronica's affection. But things changed…

"I tell you what…" Vinnie saw an opening "I do you this favor, you do me a favor, and I'll even throw in a get out of Jail free card." "Let's face it, I see you pretty often."

"Favor?"

"The Sheriff's department Bachelor auction is coming up."

"I am flattered, but you really aren't my type."

"Logan I don't want you to purchase a date. I want your handsome mug on the cover of our flyers."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you know that you are ranked Neptune's most eligible Bachelor by Teen weekly."

"I didn't. And I am a little disturbed you do."

"PI research." "So do we have a deal?"

"Fine." Logan agreed reluctantly. Being friendly with the sheriff was probably the right move.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Uganda. Visiting room in a shady looking prison.**

"Warren, my man!" Wallace said excitedly "Any good news?"

"A friend of mine might be able to help." The consul replied. This is when Wallace noticed a white guy sitting with his back to him listening to the conversation

"My Lawyer?"

"Not exactly." Duncan stood up, turned around and faced him.

"You are not my Lawyer. You didn't graduate high school." Wallace recognized him instantly

"Rub it in college boy." Duncan shook his hand.

"What brings you to the Dark continent?"

"Hiding… the party scene… love for travel."

"I hate to break it to you…." Wallace waved his had around "You kind of stand out here." "You are the only white person I've seen in two weeks."

"You stand out too Wallace, as do the feds who are after me." "It took you what a week to get in trouble?"

"Look man, they were going to marry Chiku to some fifty year old stiff because the tribe or whatever needed the ally. She is seventeen! I didn't kidnap her; I helped her escape with her boyfriend!"

"Wallace I don't really believe you kidnapped the daughter of a tribal chief." Duncan laughed "You don't strike me as part of a kidnapping and prostitution ring."

"So you can help me prove my innocence?" Wallace asked hopefully

"Not quite. But I can get you out."

"So you'll get me a good lawyer…" Wallace looked at Duncan for a second "You are going to pay them off, aren't you?"

"I am afraid being Mr. Moneybags is my only spy talent."

"I…" Wallace looked around for a second

"He is being quite modest." Warren jumped in "Take it Wallace." He looked at the kid "Trust me I can't do as much as Duncan."

"Okay." Wallace replied "I'll pay you back!"

"Don't worry about the money, but I do need to ask you for a big favor."

"Is it like illegal?" Wallace asked somewhat concerned

"Highly." Duncan responded without thinking "But then so is talking to me without reporting to the authorities."

"So is that it?" Wallace asked "Don't worry I won't tell anyone I saw you…"

"That's not the favor." Duncan replied "You may not like what I have to ask."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Virginia. A small office with two working spaces.**

_So here we go. I am investigating a serial killer who kidnaps college girls after parties, drugs them, brands them with an iron, tortures them for a week, rapes them and then drowns them in a bathtub. Three girls dead so far and who knows who will be next… _

"Barbie, you are not listening to me!" Steven said exasperated

"Stop calling me that!" Veronica responded angrily

"Fine. Veronica. This is not about the girl's looks or the rape itself. That is the distraction from his true purpose."

"Why don't you enlighten me? Why do guys rape and murder young girls?"

"Look at this picture from the party. If you are a guy looking for a pretty, drunk girl to rape you wouldn't pick Jenny here." He pointed at the third victim "This chick here is way hotter, as is this chick is both hot and drunk." "And this one here, I mean come on!"

"Wow, you are such a classy guy!"

"I am sorry; I am more concerned about finding a killer then political correctness."

"You and the killer could have different tastes." Veronica faked excitement "Oh my god that means you didn't kill those girls."

"I am glad we narrowed it down." Steven responded "Wait, did you actually say something nice to me?"

"Don't get used to it." Veronica responded "So what is it, opportunity?" "All three girls came to the party without a big group of friends."

"Yeah…" Steven said… "How hard is it to find a drunk, single, defenseless girl at a party…?"

"I take it you are an expert on the subject?" she shot back

"He killed 3 girls over two years on two different campuses without any obvious connection to each other." He said ignoring the joke "His rituals are so elaborate, so precise, but the timing between victims is so random…"

"So he picks his victims very carefully, and we just need to find out how." Veronica added

"Then we dress you up as one of them, and it's cake!" Steven added looking at his computer screen, as Veronica scoffed "Well I can't pass for a 19 year old college girl, now can I?' he added

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veronica's cell rang, caller ID saying Mac. She walked outside the room to get it as Steven kept doing research on his computer. She came back after about an hour, and sat down without looking at Steven.

"Check this out Barbie!" Steven said excitedly "You are gonna love me long time once I tell you this!" A little surprised she didn't have a comeback he added "Religious families."

"Huh?" Veronica asked clearly thinking about something else

"All three girls come from religious families." He said waiting for her to react "Yet they are between the ages of 18 and 20 going to an under aged party, drinking heavily, wearing skimpy clothing." Still getting no reaction from Veronica he walked over to her side and said

"Well at least you got the looks going for you…"

Veronica looked up at him, and he realized she was crying. Taken aback by that look he stopped in his tracks and said:

"Sorry, I uh…"

"Honor killings?" Veronica asked without acknowledging his apology

"Makes sense, right?" "Nice Christian girls, go off to college, 'go wild' their freshman year" he added with air quotes "So they get punished for straying from the righteous path…"

"Maybe…" she said looking away. She didn't want to show weakness in front of Steven

"Look Bar… Veronica…" Steven looked at her apologetically. Making a petite girl cry wasn't exactly his proudest moment. "Sorry I was being a dick, I uh didn't mean too…"

"It's not you Steven…" she said standing up "I got a call to make" she said and walked out.

"Fine I'll just solve the murders myself" Steven said once she left still unsure of what just happened

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I looked at the number in front of me for at least ten minutes. What do I even say to him? He is mad at me for sure, and he has full right to be… I gotten him mixed up with the mob, I put his life in danger... I put Mac's life in danger… All my friends are paying for my mistakes… Will our lives ever be normal? How do I fix this? _

Finally Veronica dialed the number:

"Logan?"

"Veronica?" a painfully familiar voice on the other line answered

_Here we go_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

**Review please! Logan and Veronica finally interact in the next chapter. And what is Duncan making Wallace do? Who will purchase a date with Logan at the auction. Stay tuned!**


End file.
